Solar power generation is a renewable energy source of great potential. It can significantly reduce carbon emission and gets increasing attention. However, due to physical limitation the efficiency of solar power generation is still not desirable to date, and the cost of solar power generation remains very high. How to reduce the cost of solar power generation is a main focus of solar power development at present.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional solar power producing equipment. It includes a glass substrate transporting apparatus 1 to load a quartz bracket 2 holding a glass substrate (not shown in the drawing) into a reactor 3 filled with high pressure fluorine. The glass substrate transporting apparatus 1 can load or unload a quartz bracket 2 into or from a plurality of reactors 3.
The glass substrate transporting apparatus 1 includes an electric lift 4 and a holding rack 5 located on the electric lift 4. The electric lift 4 is slidable on a track 6 and movable by users on the track 6. The elevation of the electric lift 4 is adjustable to align the holding rack 5 with the reactors 3 so that the holding rack 5 can be moved into the reactors 3 to load or unload the quartz bracket 2.
The aforesaid conventional glass substrate transporting apparatus 1 is moved manually on the track 6, hence operation speed is slow. Moreover, the number of the reactors 3 accessible by one glass substrate transporting apparatus 1 also is limited. Utilization of the glass substrate transporting apparatus 1 is not desirable, and production yield also is limited and cannot meet mass production requirement.